


Forbidden

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke will stop at nothing to get his older brother in bed with him. No matter how many times the man refuses him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resistance

Forbidden  
Chapter 1  
Resistance

 

“I don’t want to go! You can’t make me!” Sasuke hollered at his mother as she stood at his door, hands on her hips.

“This is a very important promotion for your father and he wants you to be there. Therefore, you have to go. You have no say in this matter Sasuke.” His mother chided her seventeen-year-old son.

“Why? It’s not like me being there is going to make a difference, so there really is no point in going to a stupid celebration. Everyone there is old and boring.” Sasuke whined making his mother send him a scolding look.

She slowly crossed her arms over her chest as she racked her brain on how to get her son to go to the meeting without dragging him kicking and screaming the whole way. It was always like this whenever they tried to get Sasuke to go to something important. If he didn’t want to go he would throw a fit like a seven year old and then pout the whole time he was there. A thought crossed her mind and she smiled.

“Fine. You don’t have to go. I’ll tell your brother you said hi though.” She got the instant reaction that she had predicted.

“Itachi-niisan is going to be there?” Sasuke asked excitedly.

“I told you, this is very important to your father and he wants his whole family there to share in on his promotion.”

“Fine, I’ll go. What time do we leave?”

“In an hour.” His mother called over her shoulder as she disappeared with a smile of victory on her face.

Sasuke ran to his closest, throwing the doors open. He was so happy. He hadn’t seen Itachi for over two months. The man had moved out of the house when he turned twenty, decided it was time to live on his own. This hurt Sasuke, because that was one of the only things he looked forward to after school. Spending quality time with his beloved aniki. Now, he was even denied that little pleasure. So, anytime with Itachi was a privilege, even if it was at some ridiculous ceremony.

He was rummaging through his hanging clothes, trying to find something to wear that would grab his brother’s eye, without looking too out of place. Sasuke had secretly been harboring deep-rooted feelings for Itachi. It had started out as an innocent love for his niisan and grew into something a lot more forbidden. Sasuke had nightly fantasies of his older brother, doing things to him that brothers shouldn’t do, but he couldn’t seem to stop it and he found that deep in his soul that he didn’t want too.

He had turned down countless girls and guys, because the only person he wanted was his niisan. Itachi was the only one that could make him instantly hard with just a thought or a look. Sasuke doubted that his older brother would ever feel the same way or even consider getting involved with incest. It was despised in their clan and Itachi was the Prodigy after all, having to uphold that highly regarded image that everyone placed on him.

His mother came back into his room laying a dark blue suit on the bed making Sasuke cringe as he looked at it. There was no way he was going to wear that. He hated how constricting they were and he wasn’t the one being promoted. He glared at his mother.

“I’m not wearing that.” He stated flatly.

“Sasuke, enough of the temper tantrums. Everyone is wearing one. This celebration is formal and you will go as such.”

“Why does everyone hate me?” Sasuke grumbled as he moved to the bed and pulling the hanger out of the suit, grabbing the white dress shirt.

“God, Sasuke if I known you were going to turn into such a baby, I would have had Itachi take you with him when he moved out.” His mother answered as she left the room shutting the door behind her.

Sasuke’s heart sped up at the words. He would have loved to be with his brother. If only that statement would have been true. He would have been complete and would have been the happiest teenager on the face of the planet. Too bad such dreams and wishes never came true when it came to his pathetic life. He growled as he proceeded to dress in the suit that his mother had given him. This really sucked, but at least he’d be able to be with his niisan and that’s all that mattered.

He was dressed and departed his room. He made his way to the kitchen, searching through the cupboards for something to eat. He really needed to tell his mother to go shopping, because they had nothing to munch on at all. Everything would have at least taken him an hour to cook and he really did have the time, but rather wish he did. He was dreading going to this. There was going to be lots of boring talking, lots of strenuous clapping, and most of having to pretend that he was happy to be there.

“Sasuke, let’s go!” His mother called from the entrance way.

He shut the cupboard harder then he meant too, flinching at the loud bang. He hoped his mother didn’t hear that or he was going to get an earful. He made his way to the front door and his mother pointed to the polished dress shoes, next to his sandals. He glared at them as if they were the spawn of the devil, but slipped them on anyway. They made their way out of the house and down the street to the assembly hall. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at his feet. He had better things to be doing then this.

“I’m surprised you got him to come, mother.” Came a deep guttural voice that went start to Sasuke’s libido making him hard immediately.

“It took some arguing, but he agreed after he heard you were coming.” Sasuke ignored her though; he had lifted his head to take in the stunning man in front of him.

Itachi stood there with a half smile, one hand in his pocket, suit jacket undone and shirt untucked. He was wearing a black suit with a blood red dress shirt. A black tie hung loosely around his neck. Sasuke tried not to drool as he took in the silky black tresses that fell loosely at Itachi’s wide shoulders. He wanted to hate Itachi for looking so sexy in anything he wore, but he couldn’t bring himself too. The older Uchiha was just so breathe taking and… well a sex god to be exact, that he couldn’t hate him. All he could do was make a fool of himself and stare at his niisan, hoping the desire wasn’t radiating in his eyes.

“Foolish otouto, did you miss me that much.” Sasuke’s feathers ruffled at the tease.

“No!” He snapped. “Who would miss you?” He jeered.

Itachi only gave a low chuckle that sent shivers of delight pulsating through his already highly stimulated body. God, how he wanted him. He would give anything to feel his brother’s sweaty, naked flesh against his own. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks at the image and pushed past Itachi heading for the building. He didn’t want to be caught in an awkward position and be hounded by awkward question.

“Let’s go. It should be starting soon.” Sasuke muttered, demeaning himself for not being in better control of his emotions.

By the time they were seated, he was okay again. His father had come over and was now talking with his favorite son, making bitterness rise in Sasuke’s chest. He looked away not wanting to pay attention to them and glanced around the room. A lot of their relatives were present and that made Sasuke even more aggravated. That meant that they were all going to be boosting about Itachi and he would be forced to participate in the gloating. He was almost irate. He should have created a bigger fit, instead of giving in all because of Itachi. Damn his hormones.

The ceremony started and he was right. There was a lot of pointless talking and clapping. He was so bored that he thought he was going to die from it. He glanced over at his niisan and was surprised to see that Itachi didn’t look too thrilled either. He actually felt a small dash of respect for the man. He would have expected Itachi to be into it or at least put up a facade. No, his brother looked like he was getting more restless by the minute. Itachi grabbed the last dango off the stick he was holding, his teeth sinking into it effortlessly as he pulled the stick away, leaving the dango to fall into his succulent mouth. His jaw worked sinuously as he chewed slowly at the morsel in his mouth, slightly licking at his lips to get off the powered sugar that was covering them.

Sasuke shifted unnervingly as he felt his hardening cock, pulsate and demand for some kind of attention. Why did his brother have to be so damn sexy? He thought miserable. It wasn’t fair that he had to not only undergo through boredom, but also excruciating arousal. He bit back a moan as Itachi placed the skewer in his mouth, slowly sucking at it as he tortuously pulled it from that warm heat. Sasuke’s cheeks were heated by this point and he was fearful that he was near the point of nosebleed. Itachi glanced at him and rose an inquisitive eyebrow as he took in his flushed state. Sasuke decided he needed to get out of here and fast. He was going to make a fool of himself and he knew it.

“Excuse me.” Sasuke muttered in a rush as he rose to his feet and hastily left the main hall.

He went immediately for the bathrooms, practically slamming the door against the wall as he rushed into one of the stalls. He sat on the toilet, unzipping his pants to liberate his straining erection. He let out a hiss as the cool air hit his heated flesh. He wrapped a hand securely around it and started to run his fingers down his dick only to run it back up. He was breathing profoundly with his mouth open, eyes falling closed as he pleasured himself. He was so lost in it that he didn’t hear the door open.

“Sasuke? Are you okay?” Itachi’s sexy voice asked.

Sasuke jumped in astonishment, hand squeezing against his cock almost brutally. He whined softly against his will. He clamped his mouth shut as that all too familiar flush started to blemish his face again. He tried to compose his breathing, but couldn’t find the power to release his leaking erection. Instead, he continued to pleasure himself getting even more aroused with the thought that his wet dream was on the other side of the stall door.

“I’m fine. Just had to use the restroom.” He recoiled. His voice was tremendously shaky.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound well.” Itachi answered warily.

“No, I’m fine. It’s okay, aniki.” The endearment that he always used for his brother came out on a moan and he had to bit his bottom lip to the point of causing blood.

“Okay, enough Sasuke.” Itachi barked. “If you don’t come out here I’m going to bust down the door.” Itachi informed in a dangerous tone.

Most people would have been petrified at the sound of that, but not Sasuke. It had quite the opposite influence on him. He became even harder in his hand, if that was even possible, and he almost whimpered. His fucking brother just about made him whimper and the bastard wasn’t even touching him. Fuck, he had it bad.

“Give me a couple minutes, Itachi.” Sasuke countered in breathless anticipation. “Then I’ll come out and talk to you.” He prayed that would appease his brother as he moved his hand more rapidly along his scalding flesh.

Fuck, he was so close. He closed his eyes as he leaned to the side, letting his head rest aligned with the stall wall. He could feel his orgasm tittering on the edge; he just needed a little more. He let his other hand fall down and cup his balls, softly rolling them together in the palm of his hand.

Itachi glowered at the door as he heard his brother’s profound panting. He wondered what was wrong with his otouto. Sasuke had left the room in such a hurry that he thought the poor boy was running for his life. Itachi decided he had enough of Sasuke’s little games. He pulled his pocketknife out and flipped it open. He placed the tip in the line to the lock and with a twist of his wrist, had the door unlocked.

He pushed it open and gaped at his brother in shock. Sasuke looked up at the same time in utter dismay. Itachi was going to shut the door and let his little brother finish his business, but Sasuke came hard with a look of pure pleasure on his face, cum shooting from the cock in his hand. Itachi stood frozen as his name was moaned from the boy’s lips. He didn’t know what to say or do. He was completely at a loss. His brother had just cum to him, with him there watching. What was he expected to say to that? He at last got a hold of himself and turned on his heel, heading straight for the exit. He was just a little traumatized to say the least.

“Aniki wait!” Sasuke shouted after him, but he kept walking.

Sasuke came bursting out of the door behind him, but he ignored the boy. For some reason, his heart was pounding intensely within his chest and he felt like he had to get away. He didn’t want to be unaccompanied with Sasuke. Not after an experience like that. He had a unusual feeling forming in the pit of his stomach and that worried him. Who would have thought that Sasuke, mommy’s little boy, had just cum to his older brother. To him. It was ludicrous. Itachi just couldn’t except it even though he had just witnessed it.

“Itachi stop!” Sasuke called.

A hand firmly grabbed his shoulder and he was pressed back against the wall. Both of Sasuke’s hands now positioned firmly on his chest so that he couldn’t budge. Itachi look intently down at him with Sharingan eyes, hoping to scare his brother away. He should have known better. Sasuke was always oblivious when it came to Itachi’s intimidation. He always believed that Itachi would never harm and it was true. He would never intentionally hurt his otouto. Sasuke was too precious to him.

He let his hands fall to his side and rest flat against the wall as he stared down at his baby brother. Sasuke was gnawing at his bottom lip in the most seductive way, an adorable pink colored glow spread across the bridge of his nose to both cheeks and he was gazing up almost timidly. Itachi shifted awkwardly as he watched the boy. Why was he getting turned on by his brother’s proximity? He wasn’t suppose to be feeling like this. This was his own flesh and blood. His fucking brother, but his body didn’t mind at all. In fact, everything in him was screaming to pull the sex kitten closer and have his way with him.

“I’m so sorry.” Sasuke exhaled. “You weren’t ever suppose to witness that?”

“Well, I did.” Itachi sounded a lot harsher then he meant to.

Sasuke winced and lowered his gaze to his brother’s firm lips as his grasp tightened on Itachi’s dress coat. He was so humiliated, but something inside was telling him that he needed to make his move now or he would never get another opportunity. Itachi’s posture and body language wasn’t threatening, Sasuke realized that it seemed his niisan was actually alarmed. He was plastered to the wall and there was a slight tremor… or he had imagined it. Either way, this was Sasuke’s chance and he didn’t want to pass up this opening. He stilled himself and moved closer, inserting a knee in between Itachi’s slightly parted legs.

He tilted his head up as he licked his lips, meeting Itachi’s blood red eyes. His brother glimpsed down at his lips at the movement of his tongue and then his gaze snapped back up to his own dark eyes, yearning evident on his face. Itachi’s expression was a tentative lustful look. It was as if he wanted it, but was shaming himself for even considering it. Sasuke knew this was entirely his move and he was more then happy to make it. He leaned further up rising onto his toes and softly let his lips land onto Itachi’s slightly parted ones.

Pleasure exploded all through out his body and he couldn’t help but moan loudly, his eyes falling closed in ecstasy. Itachi didn’t move away, but he didn’t respond either and Sasuke wanted him too. He needed him too, so he pressed hard. He glided his tongue out, lightly touching it to the seam of his niisan’s, cautiously asking for entrance. Itachi gasped against him in astonishment and Sasuke shoved his tongue inside, before his brother could close his lips again.

Itachi’s mouth was humid and wet, making Sasuke’s knees weak as he pushed his tongue against his brother’s. His blood drained from his head and went straight to his cock as it hardened once more in his pants as he pushed further into the stimulating heat. He could have sworn that Itachi responded by a slight move of his tongue or it could have been his imagination, but that slight brush of his brother’s flesh shut down his central system and his hands were moving up his niisan’s chest. He went to place them around to the back of Itachi’s neck so to pull him closer, but didn’t get the chance.

Itachi lifted his hands and pushed hard on his chest successfully dislodging contact between them. Sasuke stumbled backwards trying to reclaim his balance but didn’t get a chance, because Itachi had, a strong hand wrapped around his neck and had slammed him decisively against the opposite wall. Sasuke stared at him startled and just a little fearful. Maybe he shouldn’t have made such a unintelligent choice. Now his niisan was going to kill him for sure.

“You take too much liberty Sasuke.” Itachi hissed in his ear. “Don’t you dare touch me again. I’ll kill you.” Itachi spat, pressed firmly against his brother, threateningly.

Sasuke swallowed hard and nodded meekly. Yup, he had pissed his brother off to no end and he’d be astounded if he got out of his one unscathed. He let his eyes close as a burning started to fester in them and he realized he was on the verge of tears. He fought them back. His brother pushed harder into him, then his body was suddenly gone. Sasuke’s legs gave out and he hit the floor with a dull ‘thud’. He watched his brother retreat back to the main hall as he huffed for air. He wasn’t for sure, but he could have sworn that Itachi’s erection had been pressing into his thigh just before he was released.

 

TBC….


	2. Denial

Forbidden  
Chapter 2  
Denial

 

Itachi glared at the stage not really seeing what was going on or even hearing what was spoken. He was too shocked on the events that had played out in the hallway between him and his brother. He couldn’t believe that Sasuke would act so flamboyantly toward him, or the fact that his body had responded so vigorously toward the boy. He mentally cursed himself as he looked down at his feet. This was his fucking brother. This was his flesh and blood. There clan would be devastated if they ever found out and their parents would kill him for sure and then send Sasuke off to a boarding school.

His mother had asked him if Sasuke was okay when he came back. He had softly spoken a reply even though just hearing Sasuke’s name made him flinch. He didn’t want to think about his baby brother at all. He didn’t want to have to even consider what had happened between them and what the consequences could be to such a prohibited act.

He caught movement from the corner of his eye and glanced up to see his otouto slowly making his way over to their table. Itachi felt a flush roll through his body and he quickly turned away from the image of the boy in his blue suit. He couldn’t shake the fact that he did find Sasuke attractive. He had always found the boy… pretty, would be the way he saw his baby brother. In the suit he wore though, his libido was telling him that Sasuke was done right sexy.

The boy, in question, sat down across from him once more. He chanced a glance at his brother and could still see the light flush that graced his delicate features. Itachi swallowed hard and quickly looked away. He hated feeling like this and he hated Sasuke even more for making him feel like this. How dare he put such adulterated thoughts in his head? Itachi couldn’t blame the boy entirely though. He was the one dwelling on them and rolling the ideas around, calculating the possible outcomes.

Loud applause startled him out of his thoughts and he half-heartedly joined in, just wanting this celebration to be over so he could escape Sasuke’s intoxicating presence. There was a thick tension in the air between them, but Itachi couldn’t figure out if it was sexual or anger. Either way, he needed to get away from the boy.

He chanced another glance at Sasuke and their eyes met. Itachi wanted to look away but the weak smile that was offered to him from the other had his heart speeding up and ringing in his ears. The flush was traveling down Sasuke’s neck and Itachi absently thought how it looked good on the boy’s pale flesh.

“Itachi! It’s good to see you my boy.” Someone called to his right.

He turned to face the person and saw his uncle. Taking the distraction that was offered to him; he gracefully rose to his feet and went to greet the older man. Right now, he was willing to do anything to keep his mind off his otouto and the unfamiliar feelings that occupied the thoughts of the boy.

Sasuke watched his brother walk away with a feeling of dread filling his heart. He had just ruined the closeness that he and the older Uchiha had always shared. Now, Itachi seemed further away then he had ever been before. He looked down at the table, idly playing with his fingers in regret. He really had fuck up this time. He didn’t even know what he was going to do if he didn’t have his best friend slash brother around anymore to talk too.

“Sasuke, are you okay hunnie? You look really pale. Did something not sit well with you?” He tried to offer his concerned mother a smile, even though it was weak.

“It’s just something I ate. I’ll be okay.” He mumbled.

His mother was eyeing him closely and he knew that she was fully aware of the fact that he was lying to her. He hadn’t touched anything since he had gotten there. He just hoped that she didn’t suspect that he had gotten into it with his brother. If she did, he would most likely be forced into a situation where he was to spend ‘quality’ time with Itachi, as he mother so elegantly liked to put it. He glanced at his brother again and saw that he was involved with a heated conversation with his uncle.

He heard his father’s deep voice as the older Uchiha came up to his wife. Sasuke felt so out of place suddenly and he didn’t want to be there anymore. All he wanted to do was run off to his room and sleep off this depression that was overtaking him. He rose to his feet and was making his way to the door, but got stopped by his cousin.

He offered a smile or at least what he hoped was a smile. They got into a light conversation. Sasuke glanced over to where his parents were now talking to Itachi. The look on his niisan’s face was one that was contemplating mass murder and Sasuke swallowed hard. He had a feeling his mother was sticking her nose right where it shouldn’t belong.

“Are you listening Sasuke?” His cousin asked.

“I’m sorry. I’m not feeling well.” He said softly still watching his parents.

“I see. Well maybe you should talk to your parents and get on home.”

“Yeah.” He said vaguely, not entirely registering what was being said to him.

His cousin gave him a push off to the direction of his family. He bit his bottom lip and did as was silently spoken to him. As he got closer, he could tell that Itachi was very unhappy with what was being said to him. His mother looked almost desperate as their father just watched the two with a hard expression.

“Enough.” Their father stated as he came into hearing range. “Sasuke will be staying with you for the weekend and you don’t have any say over this. I have plans for your mother and I. I don’t want Sasuke alone that long. Anyway, you guys barely see each other anymore.” Itachi nodded mutely still not thrilled.

Sasuke was near panic. His parents couldn’t do this too him. Itachi was on the verge of killing him for his actions and if he was forced to be with the older man all weekend Itachi would most assuredly murder him in his sleep, if not when he was, awake to feel it. He had to try to stop this before it was officially decided.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Sasuke spat. “I’m old enough to take care of myself.”

“Not with the kind of fits you’ve been having lately.” His mother retorted. He growled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Why are you guys so against this anyway? Usually you are happy to spend time together.” Both boys’ froze at the woman’s words.

They were playing too close to the danger zone now. If their parents started asking questions, it would get really messy and fast. Their father had a knack for picking up on lies. Sasuke looked down at his feet and shifted nervously. He needed to rectify this situation fast. Suddenly Itachi was wrapping an arm around his shoulder, squeezing him affectionately.

“Come on Sasuke. We can go see that movie you were talking to me about, how does that sound?” Itachi spoke casually.

Sasuke shivered at the touch and tried not to close his eyes to the warm comforting weight of his niisan’s arm. Itachi was helping him by giving him a way out of an interrogation. He should be grateful, but all he could think of was the fact that Itachi was so very close to him.

“I would like that.” Sasuke answered looking up at Itachi with a small smile.

Itachi returned it and nodded firmly. He let his arm fell away from the boy as he moved away. He had chanced contact with Sasuke and now was slightly regretting it. He had a warm burning feeling starting to form in the pit of his stomach and he was starting to harden inside his boxers. He cursed Sasuke silently, as he tried to think of something that would make his erection lessen.

“I’ve got a couple of things I have to do before I go home tonight. I’ll pick Sasuke up on my way back.” Their parents nodded their approval and Sasuke watched as his brother left the conference hall.

He groaned to himself as he turned to glare at his parents who were friendly talking to another couple. How dare they? He was positive his mother had a hand in this. He knew for a fact that both one of his parents hadn’t planned anything for the next couple of days and they were just doing this to try to get them to make up, to stop fighting. If only they knew what really went on between him and Itachi. They wouldn’t be so quick to push them to be alone together.

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the building. The meeting was over and there was no need for him to be here anymore. He dragged his feet the whole way home. The tension that was building between him and Itachi was practically tangible. Itachi was very unhappy with the fact that he was coming over and that made Sasuke fear for his life a little bit more. He hated it when he had to walk as if he was on eggshells when Itachi was in one of these moods.

He pushed the door open to his house and kicked off the ridiculous dress shoes. He made his way straight to his room and slammed the door shut, enjoying the sound of it resonating off the walls. He would have never dared do that if anyone was home. He fell on to his bed glaring at the ceiling. His life really did suck. He hated himself for his obsession over Itachi and the trouble it had just gotten him into. He wished he could throw it all away and be done with it, but unfortunately, it wasn’t that easy.

He wondered if was going to survive this weekend and if there was anyway to relieve some of that intensity that had overcome Itachi. A smile split across his face, maybe he didn’t want to relieve the intensity. Maybe, just maybe, he could actually use it to his benefit. With a solid plan already forming in his head, he rose to his feet and proceeded to pack for a very interesting weekend with his dear old aniki.

By the time, Itachi had arrived to take him to his house. Sasuke was dressed in low fitting jeans that hugged his ass nicely and a fishnet shirt. Of course, he had pulled a sweater over it so not to alert his parents on what he was wearing, making his way out to the living room.

Itachi was looking out the window while their mother was talking to him as she went over a piece of paper she held. Sasuke could tell by his niisan’s stance that the man was growing irritated by each word his mother spoke to him. Finally, he turned to the face the woman with a blank expression.

“I made a list of phone numbers to call incase something happens to Sasuke. You both have our cell numbers so that-“

“Mother stop.” Itachi ordered in a hard voice. “Sasuke is a big boy and can take care of himself. He’s grown up and you need to recognize this and stop treating him as a child.” Itachi stated simply.

Sasuke felt a swelling of respect for the older Uchiha rise up in his chest. His mother was always like this and it made him feel good that Itachi would stick up for him. This meant that Itachi was identifying that he was indeed an equal of sorts and that was all Sasuke needed to know. He leaned against the doorframe watching the scene unfold.

Itachi glanced at him and their eyes locked for a brief moment, before Itachi turned back to his mother. That was enough time for Sasuke’s heart to leap up in his throat as his pants started to feel a little uncomfortable. Why did Itachi have to look so damn sexy? Just a look sent Sasuke’s blood flooding south. He took a deep breath as he steadied himself. Damn it Itachi.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, but I just am so worried about the both of you. You guys will always be my babies.” Itachi rolled his eyes at that.

“Mother, come on.” Sasuke cried in embarrassment. “I’m ready whenever you are Itachi.” Sasuke added, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.

“Let’s go.” Itachi responded and they both made for the door.

“Be safe you guys. Itachi take good care of Sasuke.” She called after them.

“Yes mother.” Itachi answered flatly, as he placed a hand firmly on Sasuke’s lower back and pushed the boy out the door.

Sasuke almost tripped over his loose sandal as he shot a glare over his shoulder at his brother. Itachi ignored him and swiftly moved away from the house. Sasuke was sure he understood now why his niisan didn’t come to the house very often. Their mother had separation issues. He wondered if he should talk to his father about it, then he thought not. He didn’t really want to open that can of worms. His dad was usually overbearing and he hated dealing with it. Well, at least he knew were Itachi got it from.

They walked the whole to Itachi’s apartment in silence. He was starting to wonder if his brother would speak to him at all this weekend. He knew he had overstepped his boundary at the ceremony, but this was ridiculous. No one would ever believe Sasuke if he ever told them that Itachi indeed did hold grudges. He smiled at that. His brother would have throttled him if the man knew half the stuff Sasuke thought about him.

They arrived at Itachi’s house and the older Uchiha unlocked the front door, moving inside, leaving Sasuke to do so also. Sasuke took in the place and how incredibly clean and tidy it was. Sometimes he wondered if Itachi was really was gay by the way he lived. That thought made him stop short. Was his niisan gay? Was Itachi a woman’s man? Something deep down inside told him not likely. Itachi wouldn’t surround himself with bickering females, especially after seeing the way he interacted with their mother. Sasuke was pretty sure; Itachi had a thing for guys. That is if the man wasn’t asexual. As much as Itachi pushed everyone away, he wouldn’t have been surprised.

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in and shut the door?” Itachi snapped.

Sasuke hadn’t realized that he had been gawking. He felt burning in his cheeks as he turned and closed the door. When he spun around, dropping his bag to the floor, he met his brother’s hard gaze. Itachi looked away and Sasuke wondered if he had seen a light flush appear on his brother’s face. He must have imagined it, because there was no way Itachi would ever blush, even if he had been caught staring.

“You can have the couch.” His brother ordered as he disappeared through a door, closing it tightly behind him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Now that was interesting. Was his brother running away from the situation? He could have sworn that’s exactly what had just happened but he kept it to himself. He made his way over to the furniture as he relieved himself of his sweater, placing it on the coffee table as he laid down. He waited for what seemed forever then Itachi came strolling back out. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling, knowing that his brother would be back.

Itachi stopped at the foot of the couch with a pillow in one hand and a blanket in the other. Sasuke watched as the older man’s eyes glided over his body a flash of appreciation crossing them before they were cold again, landing back on his face. He raised an eyebrow at his brother as he fought back the smile that was threatening the corner of his lips. Itachi’s eyes narrowed on him.

“I take back anything I’ve ever said about you not being a child. You apparently can’t even dress yourself.” Itachi stated dispassionately, and then threw the pillow hard at Sasuke hitting the boy square in the face as he dropped the blanket on the boy’s feet.

Sasuke growled as he pulled the pillow away and jumped to his feet ready for a fight. How dare his brother demean him? He would tell Itachi exactly what he thought about the man’s asshole attitude. He stepped forward grabbing Itachi’s arm in a hard grasp. Itachi turned to glare at him with a poisonous expression, but Sasuke pushed it aside.

“Okay, asshole. I realize that you are angry with me.”

“Anger doesn’t even begin to cover what I feel for you.” Itachi hissed.

“Anyway, I said I was sorry. So get your head out of your ass and stop acting like a dick.” Sasuke spat.

“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Itachi answered with venom.

“Like what?” Sasuke asked, taken back by the question.

“My dick.” Itachi stated darkly as he moved closer to his little brother.

Sasuke was speechless to say the least. It was funny how Itachi always seemed to put him in these situations. This one was a little different though. Sasuke was very aroused by his brother’s words and his face was blazing with a dark blush. He stared at his brother with his mouth opened as he tried to find the words to respond to such a thing.

“Is that what you want Sasuke?” Itachi moved forward again and Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from stepping backwards in confusion. “For me to be buried deep inside your ass with my straining cock?” Itachi’s voice had lowered an octave to a very menacing tone as he continued to stalk after Sasuke until he was left with nowhere to go as his back hit the wall. Itachi’s body sank into his, the hot breath tickling the shell of his ear. “To feel me moving in and out of you until you are screaming my name in ecstasy.” Sasuke couldn’t stop the moan that left his lips at the dirtiest words he had ever heard was spoken to him by the hottest man on the planet, by his own brother. “Is that what you want, Sasuke? To be fucked by your own brother?” Itachi demanded with a hard commanding voice.

Sasuke’s eyes fell closed as the closeness of Itachi’s body shut down all his thinking process. He knew the words were meant to shame him and make him feel dirty for having such tainted thoughts, but they did the exact opposite, they made him so fucking aroused it hurt. His hard erection pulsing painfully against the front of his tight jeans.

“Is it Sasuke?” Itachi snapped growing impatient with the delayed response to his questions.

“Yes.” Sasuke would have been ashamed if he hadn’t been so fucking turned on at the moment.

Itachi seemed to stiffen against as if in surprise and then growled deep in his throat, the sound going straight to Sasuke’s already aching cock. He prayed that Itachi would finally give him what he wanted. He needed to feel his brother deep inside him so badly. He had wanted this for a long time and now the wait was finally over.

“Well too bad.” His heart sank. “Because I would never dishonor the family crest by fucking my own brother.” Itachi snapped in a sinister voice before pushing away in disgust.

Sasuke looked utterly crestfallen as he watched his brother stalk back to his bedroom and slammed the door in finality. Sasuke sank to the floor calling Itachi every dirty name in the book. The fucking bastard! Who the hell did he think he was? Sasuke was going to make him eat those words. War had been declared and Sasuke would be damned if he was going to lose this battle.

TBC….


	3. Play

Forbidden  
Chapter 3  
Play

 

Itachi woke the next morning and found it extremely hard to crawl out of bed. It took him forever to fall asleep last night and when he finally did, he tossed and turned all night. It was all Sasuke’s fault too. Ever since his otouto had kissed him yesterday, that’s all he could think about. No matter how much he tried too not remember, he just couldn’t help it.

He wasn’t going to let this control him though. Sasuke was not going to win this. What his baby brother wanted was wrong and immoral. Itachi was not going to allow this to happen but he couldn’t deny the fact that he had enjoyed it. He had liked it a lot and as stubborn as Sasuke was. The boy would do everything in his power to get Itachi to cave in.

Sasuke should know by now that this was a fruitless battle. Itachi had self control as strong as steel. There was no way he was to crumble under temptation. Sasuke could attack him with all he had. Itachi wasn’t going to give in. He forced himself to rise out of bed, searching for something comfortable to wear for a long day of lounging. He pulled on a pair of black pants and a form fitting black shirt. He ran a hand through his hair but left it down. He grabbed a hair tie, in case he changed his mind.

He leisurely made his way outside the safety of his room and into the battlefield. Sasuke was already up for the couch was empty. He frowned, knowing that the boy couldn’t be far. He heard a clattering sound coming from the kitchen. He turned to face the doorway, eyeing it closely. He knew Sasuke really well and he knew the boy wouldn’t have giving up so easily on this pointless immoral crush he had for him. Itachi knew he needed to be prepared for anything. Especially when it involved Sasuke.

He cautiously made his way toward the kitchen entryway. Sasuke was cooking breakfast. That was fine with Itachi it was what Sasuke was cooking in that he wasn’t cool with. Why couldn’t Sasuke get one of the sheet bath towels that would have covered him from head to toe? No of course not. Instead, the boy had grabbed a small one that Itachi used for his hair. It barely wrapped around the boy’s tone waist. The whole right thigh exposed and the towel moving vicariously close to revealing more then he wanted to see.

“What are you doing?” Itachi demanded as his eyes traveled up the skin of Sasuke’s chest to glare into the cheerful ones of his baby brother’s.

“I’m making breakfast.” Itachi felt his eye twitch as he took in his brother’s towel covered appearance once again.

“You couldn’t get dressed first?” Itachi bit out in a hard voice.

“I didn’t think it mattered since we are both guys…” A knowing smile appeared on Sasuke’s lips. Itachi eyes narrowed slightly, knowing that look very well. Sasuke let go of the spoon, letting it rest on the side of the pot as he leaned casually against the counter. “Or does it bother you because you are attracted to the view?”

“Don’t be absurd.” Itachi growled but felt an urge to hit his brother hard so that he would wipe that smile clean off the younger one’s face.

He knew his otouto was trying to get a rise out of him and the little shit almost did. Itachi wasn’t going to play into it though, even if the view did make him a little hot under the collar. If Sasuke had declared war against him, that was fine by him. Itachi was battle ready and he could play this game better then anyone else. He moved away from his smug brother to pour himself a cup of coffee. He added some creamer and sugar, stirring softly. His body tensed when Sasuke brushed up against him but he refused to comment on it.

“Your plate’s on the counter behind you, aniki. I’m going to change.”

Thank god! Itachi thought as he glanced at Sasuke. He almost groaned aloud and turned away when the boy dropped his towel giving Itachi a great view of that well-defined ass. That bastard! Itachi snapped to himself, turning to pick up his plate. He stood frozen as he stared down at the food-filled china. His first thought was to go kill his brother but then decided against it. He didn’t want to have to deal with his parents.

“Cute.” He mumbled as he placed his coffee on the counter next to the plate and started to cut up the cock shaped pancake.

“What’s cute?” Sasuke asked as he moved back into the room.

Itachi glanced at him with annoyed red eyes. Sasuke was in the middle of buttoning up his pants and was regarding him with a half smile. Itachi placed the silverware down as he turned to face his own personal nuisance. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother, curious on how Itachi would respond to him. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Haven’t you grown out of playing with your food?” Itachi demanded.

“Come on Itachi. You need to learn to lighten up a little. People really get sick of dealing with the stick up your ass.” Itachi’s eyes narrowed dangerously but Sasuke seemed oblivious to it. “I know you have a personality somewhere under all that ‘kiss my ass’ façade.”

“Sasuke.” Itachi spat out in warning.

“Don’t ‘Sasuke’ me. You know I’m right niisan.”

Sasuke flashed him that same irritating smile and Itachi felt his restraint snap. He stepped forward, wrapping a tight hand around his baby brother’s throat as he slammed him up onto the fridge door. Sasuke didn’t struggle against his tight hold. He just sat there relaxed looking up at the narrowed red eyes. Itachi leaned forward so they were inches apart. His warm breath washing over Sasuke’s slightly parted lips.

“You never learn when to shut up, do you foolish otouto.” Itachi spat softly making Sasuke smile.

“Why should I? You would never hurt me aniki.” Sasuke breathed out as he pushed his leg up so it was pressed firmly against Itachi’s waist.

Itachi’s eyes took on a different look and Sasuke felt a wave of victory rise in his chest. Here he was dying inside to have his brother give into him and now Itachi was finally going to give him what he wanted. He could feel the older Uchiha lean further into him and his eyes fluttered closed as pleasure rushed through his body pooling in his lower stomach. Warm air washed over his ear and he tilted his head to the side, giving Itachi more room. God, he wanted this so badly his body was slightly trembling from anticipation.

“Keep dreaming.” Came Itachi’s husky deep voice then the heat was gone. Sasuke’s eyes snapped open so he could glare at his niisan. Itachi’s red eyes were hard and his face expressionless. Sasuke sucked in a harsh breath as the hand released its hold. “I have no desire to sleep with my own brother, no matter what you do.” Itachi stated flatly and turned back to his food.

Sasuke glared at his older brother’s back as he grounded his teeth. He could have sworn he had just seen lust in Itachi’s eyes. He knew he hadn’t been mistaken, so what the hell had just happened? Itachi was human like the rest of them, so how could he keep resisting like none of this was affecting him? He was going to get his brother to give him what he wanted and it was going to be the hottest sex either of them had ever experienced. Sasuke wasn’t going to give up until he got what he wanted.

“Just you wait, Itachi Uchiha.” Sasuke stated and left the room.

Itachi glanced after him, then sagged against the counter when the boy was out of sight. Sasuke was really testing his control. He had almost given into the younger one a second ago. As soon as he felt Sasuke’s hard erection pressed against him, he had wanted to tear those delicious leather pants off his baby brother and taste the skin underneath. He was so surprised at his body’s reaction that he had pulled away in fear. He had a reputation to uphold and he couldn’t do that if he was banging his little brother.

Itachi let out a heavy sigh as he took a deep gulp of his coffee. He had to mentally congratulate Sasuke for his persistence. The boy was insatiable but Itachi was on his last string. He hadn’t slept with anyone since he and Shisui had split a year ago. He was just a little on the sexually frustrated side. He just didn’t want to have to use his own brother to alleviate it. He sneered at the bitter taste of the coffee even with his creamer in it. He dumped the cup out in the sink and went to the fridge grabbing the orange juice.

He needed to figure out what he could preoccupy Sasuke with so the boy wouldn’t come up with new ways to torture him. Itachi wasn’t in the mood for movies or cruising the town to say the least. He could only think of one thing that would keep Sasuke’s mind too busy for stupid games.

“Hey otouto!” Itachi called.

“What?” Sasuke yelled back.

“Let’s train today.”

“No!” Sasuke stated from the living room.

Itachi frowned at that. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want too.”

“Well, you don’t always get what you want, so get your ass ready and let’s go.”

“I said no.” Sasuke growled, now standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Fine, but I’m leaving.” Itachi informed, putting the juice back in the fridge after taking a drink to get the bitter taste out of his mouth.

“But you’re supposed to spend the weekend with me.”

“Stop pouting, it’s not very becoming of you.” Itachi ordered. “If you wanted to spend time with me so badly, you’ll train with me.”

“I hate you.” Sasuke hissed.

“No you don’t.” Itachi countered as he pushed past Sasuke.

“Well, I wish I hated you.” Sasuke cried out in anger.

Itachi turned to look at him. “At least that’s more believable.” Then he disappeared in his bedroom.

He opened his closet, grabbing the things he needed. Sasuke may have won over breakfast but Itachi had just won this small battle. Now they were even but not for long. Itachi already had his own plan in mind and things were going just as he wanted them. He smiled, satisfied as he quickly changed into his ANBU outfit. He pulled on his weapons as he made his way to his door and pushed it open. He glanced at Sasuke who had also changed into a pair of white shorts and blue neck high shirt. The boy glared at him, then turned back to putting his sandals on.

That’s good, Sasuke. Let’s see if we can put that anger to some productive use. Itachi thought to himself as he went to put his own sandals on.

They left the apartment and Itachi headed out the opposite way of the training field. Sasuke frowned and ran to catch up to his niisan. What was the man planning? He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like it. Itachi had a way of making him as miserable as possible especially when they trained. If Itachi was taking him to unfamiliar terrain, then his brother would have the upper hand. Sasuke wasn’t down with that. He wouldn’t let his brother have another one up on him. Itachi already had way too many things in his favor. Sasuke wanted to eliminate as many of them as possible.

“Where are we going, aniki?” Sasuke demanded.

“Somewhere that we shouldn’t be going,” Itachi stated flatly.

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow in confusion. “And that is where?”

“The Forest of Death.”

“Why?” Sasuke was starting to grow a little uneasy by this point.

“Because it’ll be great training experience to be able to sneak into the forest.”

“Why there though?” Itachi stopped and looked down at his brother.

“Because neither one of us knows the place and it’s perfect for the conditions we are going to train under today.”

Sasuke frowned harder as he watched Itachi start walking again. “What are the conditions?”

“I’ll tell you when we get there.” Was the only response Itachi would give him.

Sasuke refrained from pouting even though it was hard. He was completely confused on what Itachi was trying to achieve but he didn’t want to make his brother mad so he followed his lead. They walked for about a half an hour in silence before Itachi held up a hand for him to stop. Itachi listened to the silent forest before he turned to face his brother.

“There doesn’t seemed to be anyone about. When we get to the fence area, I want you to immediately climb over and hide behind the shrubs. Got it?”

“What about you?” Sasuke inquired as he glanced around.

“Don’t worry about me. Just do as I say.” Sasuke sneered at him, but nodded.

“Good. Let’s go.”

Sasuke did exactly as his brother told him too and he was up, over the fence within a matter of seconds. He ran to the cover of the forest and waited patently behind a tree. It had been over five minutes and he was starting to wonder if Itachi had set him up in some way. Was Itachi’s intention to get him in trouble with the Hokage? Na that made no sense. Itachi wouldn’t do something like that because of Sasuke’s teasing. It wasn’t Itachi’s style at all. The man would definitely attack him on a more personal level. Itachi was always one to handle his own battles. So where was he?

“Let’s go.” A hushed whispered said next to him, startling him.

He turned to glare at the red eyes of his niisan. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“That’s what you get for not being alert.” Itachi retaliated.

Sasuke wanted to counter that but he knew his brother would just continue to cut him down and he really didn’t feel like dealing with a verbal battle. Instead, he followed his brother deeper into the forest. When they came to a small clearing, Itachi turned to face Sasuke. They eyed each other closely and then Itachi took a seat on the nearest big rock.

“This is the conditions to this training. It’s like hide and seek. We are going to use this forest as cover and as our playing field. The first person to catch the other one by surprise and deliver the first hit is the winner. So you are forced to use your chakra to the best of your ability, whether it is speed, concealing yourself, or overpowering your enemy.”

“Okay. I get what the conditions are, but why are we doing this?” Sasuke asked confused.

“If I win you have to give up this insane obsession with me.” Sasuke eyes narrowed at that. “If you win, I’ll give you what you want.” Sasuke’s eyes widened at that, then narrowed once more.

“That’s bullshit and unfair. You know this.” Sasuke yelled. “First of all, you are a better ninja then me, states the uniform.” Sasuke snapped, waving a hand to the ANBU outfit. “Second, you have more training then I do when it comes to stealth. Third, you already know I’m going to lose this so those prizes are completely unfair.”

Itachi bit back a smile as he stared at his red-faced brother. He knew Sasuke would fly off the handle as soon as he stated what the victor got. He had wanted to see his brother like this, because it meant that it would be ten times easier for him to get Sasuke to agree to the terms. He rose to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I never thought I would see the day that you would chicken out on a training exercise.” Itachi taunted.

“I never said I wouldn’t do it, asshole. I just think you are laying too much on the line.” Sasuke growled.

“This is how it’s going to be. If you don’t like it then back out and I win by default.” Sasuke spat and went at his brother, but Itachi easily dodged the fist.

“Fuck! Whatever, let’s do this.” Sasuke sneered.

“Good.” Itachi said with a cunning smile and then disappeared out of the clearing.

Sasuke stared at the spot his brother had once been, calling him every foul name he could think of. He should have known better. He knew Itachi was going to make him pay for this morning. He just didn’t think his niisan would be so unfair about. Sasuke was sure there was no way he was going to win this, especially against Itachi but he wasn’t going to just stand around and not try.

 

TBC….


	4. Conquering

Forbidden  
Chapter 4  
Conquering

 

Sasuke scanned the ground as he jumped from branch to branch. His senses were on high alert. If Itachi got one hit on him then it would be all over for him and he would have to give up on his lust for his brother. He scoffed, like that was even possible. He couldn’t help the fact that his body was demanding Itachi’s touch. That was completely out of his control. He couldn’t stop his heart. It had already set its sight on Itachi and there was nothing he could do about it.

He dropped down in to some leaves when he spotted a flash of movement from the corner of his eye. He held still, barely breathing as he scanned his surroundings looking for the cause of such a disturbance. He didn’t see anything. Couldn’t sense anything out of the ordinary but that didn’t mean it wasn’t there. Itachi had a knack for hiding his presence so no one could sense him until it was too late. Sasuke wasn’t going to let that happen though.

He knew how his brother worked. He had trained enough times with Itachi to know that the man liked stealth. As long as Sasuke was patient, Itachi would be forced to reveal himself sooner or later. The only thing was he didn’t have an enduring personality where Itachi could wait in one spot for hours and never be unnerved. Another advantage the older Uchiha had over him. Sasuke took a deep breath. This was going to be a lot more difficult then he wanted it to be. He cursed Itachi over again in his mind. Why did the man have to be such an asshole and put up such high stakes? Sasuke hated the way Itachi was always all or nothing about everything.

Sasuke didn’t care though. Even if he lost this he would find a way to get around the rules and still get Itachi in bed. He just had to figure out how. He growled internally as he silently moved forward again trying to stay as close to the shadows as possible. Itachi would have to come out soon and Sasuke would be ready for him.

He scanned the area as his feet made absolutely no sound each time they landed on a branch, cushioned by the moss that grew on the bark. He listened carefully to any kind of catching in the air or movement of leaves and bushes. Everything was peaceful, nothing stirred and that seemed to alarm him even more. What was Itachi doing? What did the man have planned? Sasuke didn’t like this at all. His nerves were starting to get jittery and that always meant he made mistakes.

He stopped on the branch he landed on, kneeling so his hands rested lightly on the wood. He took deep long breaths counting to ten, trying to calm himself before he continued forward. He didn’t have room for a mistake. One slip up and he would lose everything. He couldn’t afford that. He had to win this if it was the last thing he did.

He felt himself relax and his senses clear. It was just in time too, for out of nowhere Itachi came out of the bushes charging straight at him. Sasuke was in the prefect position to act instantly. He knew his brother expected him to jump away so he did the opposite hoping to throw his brother off.

He pushed his chakra to his feet and dropped down on the tree so he was now hanging upside down from the same branch he had just been perch on, doing it so fast that he hoped Itachi would lose track of him. He felt the branch dig a little knowing his niisan was now standing on it. He sprang forward to swing back upright on the limb so that he was coming face to face with the older Uchiha, his right hand coming up with a kunai in right hand to strike out at the older man.

It was easily blocked by Itachi’s sword. Sasuke dropped down to swipe his niisan’s legs out from under him but Itachi evaded by doing a back flip off the branch and landing on the ground below smoothly. Sasuke glared down at him. He was not going to let Itachi run again. If the man was able to get back into stealth mode, Sasuke didn’t think he would be able to elude the next attack.

He launched himself off the limb straight at his brother’s as he threw the kunai in his right hand as his left threw four Shuriken it had pulled from his back pouch. Itachi easily block the kunai with his sword before flipping away from the shuriken that struck the ground where he had previously been standing. Sasuke smirked, now he had Itachi right where he wanted him.

He had timed his jump perfectly so that he would land right behind Itachi after the man avoided the kunai. Now back to back, Sasuke pivoted on his feet bringing his right leg up and around to strike his niisan. Itachi dropped to the ground at the same time and swung his body to the left side, taking Sasuke’s leg out from under him in a side sweep.

Sasuke hit the ground hard, gritting his teeth in rage. Damn Itachi for reading him so well. He went to push his body into a bridge so that he could push over into a hand stand to flip back on his feet but he didn’t get a chance for Itachi planted his body firmly on his chest. Sasuke reached up to swing his right fist into his brother’s face. Itachi easily blocked it by pressing his forearm against Sasuke’s so the punch missed his head and flew past it over his shoulder. Sasuke growled harshly in fury.

“Damn you Itachi.” He spat out.

“Ah, don’t be like that.” Itachi countered with a slight smile. “You actually gave me a run for my money.” Then he got off and disappeared back into the forest while Sasuke laid there startled.

Why was he startled? Two obvious reasons. First, Itachi hadn’t finished it when he clearly could have without any effort and second, he had just admitted that Sasuke had caught him off guard. Well, as close as he would ever get to declaring it. Sasuke couldn’t believe how good that felt. He rose to his feet and brushed himself off. Now he had to go track the bastard down all over again. Just his luck. What pissed him off the most was the fact that Itachi was toying with him.

He was going to have to do this differently now. He was first going to have to give Itachi a run for his money. He knew his brother was watching him for the forest depths. Sasuke took off at full speed. He needed to get his niisan to loose track of him if this was going to work. He rushed past a clearing and did three hand signs creating two perfect shadow clones sending them off in different directions.

Now let’s see if he can figure out which one is the real one. He ran further until he came to a river with a waterfall further up in the distance. He moved to the other side of the bank, back into the trees before coming to a stop. He quickly pulled out his wires, setting up talisman bombs on the end of them. He set up the trip wires around the premises and then jumped up into the trees to hide in a branch of leaves. He was hoping that Itachi wouldn’t notice them. If he was really lucky, his brother would be too irritated with the shadow clones and would miss the wires. He wouldn’t know until his brother showed though. All he could do was wait.

He didn’t have to wait very long when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He pushed his body closer to the leaves as he scanned the premises waiting for his brother to make his move. He pulled a kunai out in each hand, readying it for Itachi’s appearance. His muscles were almost trembling with anticipation, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

An explosion went off and Sasuke swung his head around to see that nothing set it off. His heart faltered in his chest and he quickly pushed himself out of the tree, narrowly missing the kick that had been coming at him from behind. He spun around in the air so that he could look up at his brother as he was falling. A wicked smirk was plastered to Itachi’s lips as he threw his body out of the tree coming straight for Sasuke’s falling one.

“Damn it.” He spat as he watched his brother’s movements.

There was no way he was going to be able to dodge. Itachi brought his fist back and was planning to nail Sasuke in the face with it. Sasuke did the only thing he could think of. He reached up catching his brother’s fist with his hand. He grinded his teeth when they met. He could swear that Itachi had just managed to break every bone in his hand.

Now they were suspended in air, Itachi directly over his prone body. His back was coming closer to striking the ground. He knew he had to do something and fast. He brought his left leg up wrapping it around Itachi’s waste pushing down hard on his lower back with it so that Itachi’s body started to fall faster. He twisted his body in the air so that he was now over Itachi’s back. He placed both feet on the man’s lower back and pushed off of him so that he could jump back and land on his feet.

When he landed he looked up just in time to see Itachi narrowly land on his feet about twenty feet away. Itachi’s head snapped up and Sasuke swallowed hard when he saw that his brother had activated the Sharingan. It was apparent that Itachi wasn’t playing around anymore and he was irate. Sasuke took a step backwards as his brother started toward him.

This was not good at all. His ankle caught on something and he looked down just in time to see the trip wire give. What his luck that he would get caught in his own trap. The talisman exploded and he was sent flying backwards, landing into the calm river. He hit hard the water not breaking his fall at all as he hit bottom hard. He sat up gasping for air as he gagged on the water he had swallowed when he went under. The water came to his neck as his body screamed in pain. He was extremely lucky that he had placed the talisman so far away or he would have been dead.

He looked back toward the forest just in time to see Itachi walking calmly out of the smoke as it slowly evaporated in the air around him. Sasuke struggled to his feet, his limbs protesting the whole time. He thought about just forfeiting the fight but there was no fucking way that he would show any kind of weakness to Itachi.

He now stood on his feet slightly hunched over as his head throbbed painfully. Itachi was now at the edge of the water about five feet in front of him and just stood there. They both carefully watched the other in tense silence. Sasuke drew his last kunai from his back pouch holding it out to his side. Itachi slowly drew his blade from the scabbard on his back. Sasuke knew that this was the final moment of the fight. This was going to be the deciding moments of his desire for his niisan.

He decided the best thing to do was to go out with a bang. He let out a cry of anger as he rushed forward. The water making his clothes heavy and his moves a little sluggish but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Itachi easily dodged his kunai, head tilting to the side as the blade came up to clash with the blade of his weapon. He gave a smile as he twisted his wrist making his kunai slide along the sword and then he pushed his arm to the side, disarming his brother of his weapon. The only down fall to that move was the fact that his hand had been so slick with water that he was neutralized too.

Itachi smirked at the events and brought his knee up nailing Sasuke in the stomach hard. Sasuke doubled over in pain as he coughed hard saliva coming out from his mouth as he gagged slightly. He started to go down face first to land on the bank but he twisted his body, hands placed on the ground and legs going up into the air. He nailed Itachi had with his right foot, sending the man stumbling backwards a bit giving Sasuke time to get back on his feet.

Itachi looked up at him with startled eyes. Sasuke was stunned. He had officially fully caught his brother off guard. Then those eyes narrowed and a fist came at him. Sasuke had no time to avoid it. It nailed him on his left cheek sending him flying backwards to land into the shallow water winded. He laid there trying to catch his breath coughing slightly. His body just wouldn’t respond to his commands. He was helpless and he had lost.

Suddenly Itachi was on top of him, his fist drawn back with a look of pure rage in his eyes. Sasuke just stared up at him, accepting the fact that his brother was pissed and going to take it out of him. What he didn’t expect was for Itachi to sink that fist into his shirt, getting a good grip on it and yanking up on it so that his upper body was pulled from the water.

Lips crashed brutally against his and a tongue forced its way deep into his mouth. Sasuke went limp in Itachi’s grip and his mouth lax as that hard moist demanding tongue pushed against his in the most delicious way making him harden instantly. Teeth clashed with his, scraping at the harshness of them meeting. Sasuke’s body convulsed hard and suddenly he was able to move again.

He reached up hands sinking into his brother’s hair pulling harshly at the strands as his tongue battled with the one trying to dominate his mouth. His body went into overdrive and all he could think about was getting closer to Itachi’s hard muscled body. He felt Itachi’s hand on his shirt loosen a little as the other one grabbed the back of his neck forcing his head to tilt back so that his niisan could kiss him deeper.

The other hand that had let go of his shirt had somehow produced a kunai and was know cutting from the bottom of his shirt to the neckline slightly cutting his chin as it broke through the hem. He groaned at the slight pain that quickly faded into pleasure as Itachi’s fingers rubbed lightly at his painfully hard nipples. He was force to pull back from the kiss so that he could breathe but he only got a small amount of air into his lungs before Itachi was compelling him back into another kiss that tongue invading his mouth again.

He moaned into the mouth locked over his as his body squirmed as Itachi pinched rather harshly at his nipple. He bucked his hips up hard rubbing his aching erection against Itachi’s ass, a warm rush of feeling crashing over him at the feel. His body trembling in anticipation as his mind tried to catch up to the fact that this was actually happening.

The hand behind his head finally released him as the mouth released him and he harshly sucked in a gulp of air to his burning lungs. Itachi’s mouth moved to his ear biting painfully on his earlobe making him whimper in painful delight as hands pushed his ruined shirt off his shoulders making it land in the water and the soft current carried it away.

“How dare you.” Itachi hissed into his ear before those teeth clamped down on the edge of it again, making Sasuke give a painful cry. “How dare you make me want you like this!” The sound of Itachi’s deep husky voice send a chill down his spine even as the man’s blunt nails dug almost painfully into his nipples. “How dare you hold your own to me in a fight almost like you’re my equal!” Oh yeah, Itachi was pissed but apparently somewhere down the line, his niisan had been turned on by their battle.

“You liked it.” Sasuke breathed out on a moan as those lips trailed down the flesh of his neck only to bit at his collarbone breaking through the skin.

Sasuke’s body clenched at the pain. He hadn’t really expected his first sexual experience to be rough sex but he would deal with it considering he was finally getting what he wanted. One didn’t have room to complain when they had the epitome of sex sitting on top of them, hands going dangerously close to the waistband of their pants now did they?

“I’m going to make you beg for it, otouto and then I’ll have you screaming my name.” Itachi spat out before latching on to the wound he had inflicted on Sasuke’s flesh savoring the taste of the younger one’s blood.

“God please.” Sasuke panted out as his body convulsed from the words.

Itachi moved off him without ever releasing his mouth from Sasuke’s skin. He tore at the boy’s pants until he had them completely open, and then pushing Sasuke back so he was laying prone in the water, his head resting on a rock to keep it above the shallow water. Sasuke stared up at his niisan with hooded eyes, Itachi’s still the Sharingan red as they bore into his. Sasuke went to speak but Itachi cut him off.

“Shut up.” He snapped. “The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is screams of pleasure.” Itachi growled, latching on to his right nipple to bite painfully at it and scream Sasuke did.

The sound carried out through the dense forest but was only heard by the wild animals that occupied it. Itachi lapped at the nipple almost in apology for the harsh treatment before he moved to the other one to bit just as hard as he had on the one before. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he hissed through them. His back arching out of the water as he panted heavily.

“Fuck aniki.”

Itachi’s lips twitched slightly at the way Sasuke said ‘aniki’ the sound sending his body into a sexual frenzy. His hands worked to pull the shorts off his brother’s lithe waist. Itachi did smirk then when he realized that Sasuke wasn’t wearing any underwear. Itachi’s red eyes flicked up to look into his otouto’s face.

“You little slut!” Sasuke blushed hard as he stared at his brother. “Were you expecting this?” Itachi purred rubbing his clothes covered cock against the boy’s thigh.

“No, just hoping.” Sasuke moaned out his dick twitching at the feel of his niisan rubbing against him in the most delectable way.

Itachi’s gaze fell back down to his baby brother’s waist as he watched the precum gather at the tip. He leaned down licking away the droplet almost moaning at the taste of his otouto’s salty almost sweet taste. God, Sasuke tasted so good. It was almost mouth watering and he was bent on satisfying his craving for more of that taste.

He easily maneuvered his body in between Sasuke’s now naked legs. The shorts forgotten on the river bank by both active participants. Itachi leaned down taking the leaking cock deep into his mouth sucking hard as he slowly moved down the length only to torturously move back up it at a slow pace. Sasuke thrashed slightly in the water his orgasm already close as his niisan sucked him off. It was better then anything he had ever fantasized about. Itachi’s mouth was scolding hot and the moisture of it was putting Sasuke on edge.

“Aniki I’m so close.” He moaned out as his balls tensed and his back arched. “Ah, fuck.” He cried.

Itachi pulled back just as the boy came. The long streams of cum hitting the bottom of his chin as he pulled back. Sasuke came so hard that he shot his load so far that it landed on his own face. The boy’s seed hit the soft lips and then slowly sliding across them to rest at the corners. Itachi cock jumped at the sight throbbing painfully in its restricted restraints.

Itachi dropped his hand to his pants working at the fastenings as he leaned forward taking those cum covered lips into a deep erotic kiss as the saltiness was swapped between battling tongues after Itachi collected the essence on his own. The kiss was so deep and passionate that it had Sasuke mewling like a new born kitten, saliva trailing out of the corner of his mouth. It was a hot, wet, messy seed flavored kiss that made Sasuke devastatingly erect all over again.

Who would have imagined that foreplay with Itachi would be so mind blowing? Sasuke was so incoherent that all of the Leaf village could have been watching them and he wouldn’t have even realized it. Itachi was absolutely amazing and at the moment he was all his. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way and now Itachi had ruined him for anyone else. It had to be his niisan or nobody. Sasuke was sure no one else would ever compare to the older Uchiha.

Itachi pulled back from the kiss licking one last time at the succulent lips. He wrapped a hand around his now free dick and started to pump at it slowly. Sasuke purred low in his throat at the view his eyes glazing over as his body shook in anticipation for his brother’s length to be buried inside him. Itachi was huge. He had to be a least eight inches and he was thick. Sasuke mouth watered as Itachi’s hand moved slowly up and down the length making sure to put on a show for Sasuke.

“God, aniki. You are so fucking hot.” Sasuke panted out like a bitch in heat, licking his lips still tasting traces of his own cum on them.

Itachi only smirked as he reached forward with his unoccupied hand and cupped the boy’s firm balls in his hands rolling the lightly in his palm making Sasuke cry out loudly in pleasure, his cock jerking hard sending a drop of precum down the side of the pulsating length. Itachi watched it closely absently licking his lips at the thought of how good it tasted.

“On your hands and knees, otouto.” Itachi ordered in a strain voice, forcing his hand away from his throbbing dick.

Sasuke scrambled to do as his brother commanded, his body pulsing with the expectancy of what was to come. He had wanted this for so long that it had formed in his brain that he needed to be with Itachi like this. He needed to feel that hard huge cock slamming into his ass making him moan like a whore.

“You are such an ass slut.” Itachi growled as he forced the boy’s butt cheeks apart so the he could see the quivering entrance hidden in between them.

Sasuke moaned as he pushed his body back toward his niisan as lust ripped through his body leaving him breathless and aching. He didn’t care what Itachi said to him. He could have called him every foul name in the book and Sasuke would be okay with that as long as Itachi kept touching him, driving him insane with desire.

“Only for you aniki.” He rasped out as he felt that hot tongue flick lightly at his ass hole.

“That’s right.” Itachi hissed possessively. “If anyone else touches you like this, I’ll kill them.”

Sasuke gasped loudly when that tongue was suddenly buried inside him making his body clench tightly and he was releasing his second orgasm into the river water. His arms went weak making his upper body fall back into the lazy current. His chin supported by the rock his head had been on earlier, water coming to just below his lower lip.

“Jesus.” He panted out feeling really drained from that last release.

Itachi pulled back so he could run his tongue along the trembling hole, the thumb of his right hand pushing into it making Sasuke whimper under him. He ignored it as he slowly forced the hole to stretch so that he could slip his tongue back inside with his appendage. Proceeding to tongue fuck his brother with all the desire pushing him harder. He pushed deeper with each thrust as his baby brother’s hips started to cautiously move back against him, making him moan out at just how eager Sasuke was for this to happen.

“You really are hot for this aren’t you?”

“Fuck… Yes.” Sasuke whined as he felt his brother push his pointer and middle finger inside his ass with the thumb that was already deep inside.

Pain laced up his spine but he forced his body to relax and this caused Itachi to be able to stretch him a little easier. He bit his bottom lip feeling his cock start to come to full mast for a third time as the fingers pushed so far inside that the touch his prostate. He choked on his cry in surprised pleasure as pleasure shot up his spine nailing him in the back of the head. His vision going fuzzy around the edges as his body shook hard against Itachi.

“How long have you wanted this Sasuke? How long have you wanted to feel my cock in your ass?” Itachi whispered in a harsh drawl in his ear.

“For longer then you would have thought.” Sasuke moaned out as he pushed back on those fingers, trying to get that wonderful sensation back.

“Tell me.” Itachi ordered in a hiss.

“Since I was eight.” Sasuke confessed in a shaky voice. “Please aniki.” He added as his body started craving something more that Itachi’s fingers just couldn’t supply.

“Please what?” Itachi asked with a knowing smirk.

“I need you.” Sasuke said with a pout that turned into a moan when those fingers twisted almost cruelly inside his ass.

“What of me do you need, foolish otouto?” Itachi taunted.

“I need your huge cock buried deep in my ass aniki!” Sasuke yelled breathless. “That’s what I need.”

Itachi smiled in victory and let his fingers slip out of the overly stretched ass hole. He leaned over the boy’s backside, positioning his weeping dick as the boy’s wrinkled flesh. He leaned over the shaking back so that he could nip lightly at the boy’s ear lobe.

“Then who am I to deny you.” Itachi answered before he slammed himself deep inside the boy’s quivering ass.

They both gasped in unison as Itachi slid in clear to the hilt, his balls rest resting against the younger one’s butt cheeks. Itachi panting hard from the pleasure overload as the muscles tightened almost painfully against his pulsating cock. Sasuke panted hard from the pain upon entrance, trying to relax his body enough so that it wasn’t so excruciating agony that was taking over him.

“Fuck Sasuke, you need to relax.” Itachi commanded as he panted hard against the boy’s shoulder.

The feel of the warm breath on his shoulder made a shiver run over his body. He didn’t know if he could loosen his muscles. He felt so full. His ass almost felt like it was going to explode around Itachi’s huge dick. He cringed in discomfort as he tried to adjust to the pressure.

“I don’t know if I can aniki.” He whispered, hating how he sounded so weak.

Itachi growled loudly and sat back with an arm wrapped around Sasuke’s torso to drag him with. Sasuke was pushed down hard on Itachi’s lap as he came to rest in it facing the other side of the river. He let out a loud lustful scream as the movement caused Itachi’s dick to rub against that bundle of nerves deep inside Sasuke that had him seeing stars.

“Fuck…” Sasuke panted. “Again.” He moaned out as he squirmed in Itachi’s lap.

“Then move.” Itachi groaned out through clenched teeth as he gripped Sasuke’s hips hard with his hands.

Sasuke lifted himself up on the length of his brother’s erection enjoying the way the dick dragged along the flesh of his inner walls and then he let himself fall back down hitting that wonderful spot again. He threw his head back on to Itachi’s shoulder as he let out another cry. His breath grew labored as he set a steady pace for them both to follow.

“Oh aniki, it feels amazing.” Sasuke moaned out, slowly picking up the pace.

Itachi reached up with his right hand so that he could tilt Sasuke’s head to face him. He took his baby brother’s lips in a deep heated kiss as the boy’s pace became almost erratic. He reached around with his other hand to wrap around his otouto’s blushing cock, starting to pump it in time with their hard fast pace.

“Oh god, Itachi.” Sasuke cried out against his lips.

“Is it as good as you imagined it Sasuke?” Itachi demanded breathlessly.

“It’s so much better.” Sasuke whined. “I’m so fucking close aniki.” He whispered as he bit his bottom lip.

Itachi sped the pace up latching back on to the boy’s hip with his right hand as his left hand continued to work a the boy’s cock. His hands covered in Sasuke’s precum making the movements smoother and more fluent. He felt his otouto’s ass muscle convulse around him and then they were both coming hard. Sasuke’s release shooting out in front of him as he arched his back, his head tilted up to the sky as it rested against Itachi’s shoulder, the most beautiful scream filling the silent forest air around them.

Itachi’s seed flooded Sasuke’s tight passageway, leaking out around his dick as his pulsed several times emptying even more of his essence in that already full ass. He could ever remember cumming as hard as he did at this moment. His vision momentarily blacking out as waves of release washed over him. He collapsed backwards. His head resting on the river’s bank as Sasuke relaxed against him.

They were both panting hard staring up at the crystal sky completely exhausted from the pleasure overload. Itachi had never felt more content then he did right now. He felt almost deliriously happy but that feeling didn’t last long when the reality of the situation took root. He pushed Sasuke off him almost hissing as his softening cock was released from the boy’s ass.

Sasuke landed in the water again face down. He came to his knees spiting out water and coughing. He turned a hard glare on to Itachi confused by the man’s actions. His brother was fastening his pants and if he watched close enough it looked as if Itachi’s hands were trembling softly.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this!” Itachi stated in a deadly voice, and then he was gone.

Sasuke sat in the water completely naked except for his sandals trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Had Itachi really just ran away? He couldn’t believe it. He had never known his brother to run away from anything. He couldn’t figure out what Itachi was thinking but Sasuke knew one thing.

“Oh no you don’t! I just got you, I’m not going to let you pretend it didn’t happen.”

 

The End….


End file.
